


Как насчёт «нет»?

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер и Том Риддл даже не разговаривали друг с другом, пока их не назначили в пару на лабораторные.WTF Hermione & Tom 2019





	Как насчёт «нет»?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How About No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137740) by [provocative_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocative_envy/pseuds/provocative_envy). 

Они не друзья.

Первый же разговор — двух, назначенных в пару для лабораторных, совершенно незнакомых, но равных друг другу учеников — заканчивается опрокинутой колбой Эрленмейера и предприимчивым использованием горелки Бунзена в качестве оружия: на его дорогущем итальянском портфеле из натуральной кожи остаются следы подпалин, а воротничок её лавандового кашемирового кардигана проеден насквозь крайне ядовитой разновидностью бензиловой кислоты.

Не самое лучшее начало рабочих отношений.

***

Родители хотят, чтобы она после выпуска пошла в стоматологический колледж.

— Я хочу по-настоящему лечить людей, — невозмутимо отвечает Гермиона.

Они молча переглядываются.

А потом её мама твёрдо говорит:

— Может быть, тебе стоит подумать о студенческом кредите?

***

Он сохраняет её номер у себя в айфоне и ставит на контакт фото Грампи кэта.

В отместку она прокалывает чернильный картридж в его перьевой ручке.

— Они всё равно были слишком вычурны, — Гермиона кривится, рассматривая расползающееся по светлым брюкам цвета хаки чернильное пятно. — Так что, считай, я сделала тебе одолжение. 

— Я в твой дурацкий латте, который ты вечно пьёшь, вместо корицы яд подсыплю! — выдавливает он сквозь зубы. Гермионе кажется, что она слышит зубовный скрежет.

— Спасибо, теперь буду знать, чего ожидать, — насмешливо отвечает она.

***

Лаванда Браун помогает ей устроиться на работу в гадюшник.

— Это название или... — нерешительно уточняет Гермиона.

— Или, — Лаванда даже не даёт ей закончить.

Гермиона кривится. Она рассматривает низ от алого бикини, весь покрытый блёстками: он едва держится на медной проволочной вешалке, согнутой под не очень удачным углом.

— И я ни с кем случайно не встречусь? Никто не узнает?

Лаванда издаёт немного истеричный смешок.

— Ну, иногда конечно заходит парочка парней из школы, — начинает она юлить, — но чаще это, ну… мальчишники. Да несколько печальных стариков. И редко заглядывает какой-нибудь нездешний драг-дилер. Никто тебя не узнает.

Гермиона хмурится. И уточняет:

— Кто именно из школы?

***

Она на сцене, свисает вниз головой на шесте: ноги широко раздвинуты, грудь вываливается из и без того несуразных чашечек корсета...

Входит Том Риддл.

Начинается следующая песня, хриплый голос надрывается в динамиках под потолком.

За Риддлом следуют его подпевалы, все как один богатые мудаки-наследники, считающие, что мир должен лично им. Большинство всё ещё в форме для лакросса, только рукава закатали, чтобы выставить напоказ свои платиновые Ролексы. 

Наклеенные на веки Гермионы блестящие накладные ресницы — их дала Лаванда — кажутся вдруг очень тяжёлыми, тянут веки вниз, прямо как стихающие басы мелодии.

Гермиона с точностью может определить момент, когда он наконец-то её замечает.

Риддл замирает, словно громом пораженный, а на лице отражается дикое удивление, Гермиона за самодовольным ликованием не сразу вспоминает, что вообще-то именно этого и боялась, и теперь кошмар воплотился в реальность. На смену ликованию и самодовольству приходит смущение. 

Но работу никто не отменял.

Она съезжает вниз по шесту.

Прогибается в спине.

Риддл не отводит взгляда.

***

— Больше всего меня забавляет твой сценический псевдоним — Львица, — говорит он в следующую среду на лабораторной. Защитные очки болтаются на шее Риддла.

Гермиона сжимает в пальцах желтый карандаш номер два по жесткости фирмы Тикондерога.

— Это не я придумала. — Она постукивает пяткой, втиснутой в темно-синие эспадрильи, по ножке стула. — Это Кингсли, менеджер, сказал, что Львица подходит моей энергетике, что бы это ни значило…

— Да-да, твой привычный взгляд вы-и-ногтя-моего-не-стоите, — перебивает Том, понимающе кивая. — В курсе, знаешь ли. Значит, клиентам ты не особо даёшься?

На сарафане на коленях появляются складки, когда она скрещивает щиколотки.

— Ну, на самом деле я популярна, — говорит Гермиона. — У меня даже есть поклонники-завсегдатаи.

Он поджимает губы.

— Это ты-то? — тянет Риддл, старательно скрывая заинтересованность. Проводит кончиком пальца по щербатому краю стопора вакуумного фильтра. — Странно. Надо будет понаблюдать.

***

— Почему ты так никому и не рассказал? — выпаливает Гермиона, затащив Риддла в библиотеке в секцию немецкого кинематографа. На полках полно пыли, но зато тут нечасто можно кого-либо встретить, особенно в полночь. — Столько времени прошло, я всё ждала, когда ты по всем стенам развесишь плакаты или, может, высыпешь на головы флаеры… Но ты ничего не сделал. И…

Риддл фыркает.

— Только не говори, что недовольна, раз я никому не раскрыл твой грязный секрет. 

Створки лифта с громким лязганьем открываются, и Гермиона хватает с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, с обложки на неё смотрят сильно потёртые и когда-то позолоченные буквы названия: «Нацистская пропаганда 1934-1939 гг.».

— Я... Просто... — она расстроена и разочарована. — Просто если хочешь меня шантажировать, давай разберемся со всем сразу.

Риддл пристально рассматривает её, его и без того тёмные глаза темнеют ещё больше от раздражения.

— Будь добра, напомни, кто из нас последний месяц делает все отчеты по лабораторным работам?

— Их делаю я, — с подозрением в голосе отвечает Гермиона. — Но это потому что у тебя какие-то дела с, как её… ассоциацией выпускников. Ты сам сказал, что времени у тебя нет.

— А раньше, пока я не знал о твоей подработке, ты бы приняла такое оправдание? Стала бы делать мой отчёт?

Гермиона ошарашенно моргает от осознания.

— Ты шантажировал меня всё это время...

— Шантаж — это слишком примитивно, — тянет задумчиво Риддл, прислонившись к стене. — Мне казалось, что мы с тобой достаточно разумны, чтобы четко сформулировать все условия подобного соглашения.

Её взгляд становится колючим.

— Верно. — Гермиона решительно приподнимает подбородок. — Завтра же я напишу номер твоего сотового на стене в раздевалке.

***

— Мне казалось, что ты пользуешься большей популярностью, — осматривая зал, Лаванда наклоняет голову — перья на её голове уныло свешиваются набок.

Гермиона прикусывает губу и тоже осматривается: у сцены трое стариков, компания женщин средних лет визгливо обсуждает меню бара в кабинке. И одинокая, едва различимая фигура в самом конце зала развалилась на фиолетовом, обитом бархатом кресле — безвкусном и слишком заметном.

Она прищуривается.

***

— Приватный танец? — она плавно опускается на колени Риддла.

Тот вздрагивает, тонированные солнцезащитные очки от Ray Ban соскальзывают с носа.

— Не хочешь? — она прижимается сильнее, трётся бедрами: извивается и елозит зелёными атласными трусиками, под которыми становится влажно, по уже оформившейся выпуклости на его брюках.

Риддл давится воздухом, его широкие, сильные и изящные ладони оказываются на талии Гермионы.

— И насколько приватный? — спрашивает Риддл, прочистив горло.

Она наклоняется, прижимается к его шее, по позвоночнику прокатывается невыносимо жаркая волна.

— Зависит, — шёпотом произносит Гермиона. Она обводит языком завитки на раковине его уха, и только потом продолжает. — От того, как ты убедил моих обычных поклонников-завсегдатаев уйти.

Он сглатывает, подцепляет пальцем край её нижнего белья.

— Дал денег, — хрипло и ворчливо отвечает Риддл. Он невесомо касается квадратной челюстью её выпирающей из корсета груди. 

Гермиона берёт кончик его чёрного галстука в ладонь, наматывает на кулак, заставляя приподняться. Их губы в каких-то миллиметрах друг от друга, приоткрыты, чтобы…

— Подожди-ка… Так это ты угрожал моим клиентам на стоянке алюминиевой битой?! — кричит Гермиона. 

Риддл морщится.

***

— Я принес тебе кофе, — объявляет он, присаживаясь к ней за маленький столик в кафе, заставленный ноутбуками. — С корицей. Он отвратителен. У тебя совсем нет вкуса.

Она выгибает ухоженную темную бровь. 

— Отравлен? — она едва не вырывает стаканчик у него из рук. — Сам понимаешь, это последняя неделя… И если мой средний балл понизится, я тебе растворителя залью вместо масла в двигатель.

Риддл хмыкает.

— Как-то же нужно надлежащим образом протестировать твоё универсальное противоядие? Это мой долг!

Стаканчик горячий по сравнению с ее ладонями, картонные края гнутся от прикосновения. 

— Так значит… это ты мне так делаешь одолжение? — Гермиона едва сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться.

Он ухмыляется.

Сердце стучит у нее в груди как бешеное.

— В точку, — бормочет он, потом наклоняется вперёд и касается носом её щеки. Их горячее, сладкое дыхание смешивается. — И желаю сейчас же получить награду за труды.

Эпилог

Липкая красная помада, которой Гермиона красится перед работой, в итоге всегда размазывается по его подбородку, когда они целуются. Это бесит: он прекрасно знает, что помаду можно было бы стереть до. Но Гермиона не делает этого. Никогда.

Один раз, ночью, когда Гермиона уходит на работу, он окунает все ее кисточки и спонжи в раствор формальдегида и хлорной извести и оставляет в ванной на виду жидкость для снятия макияжа с запахом граната.

А утром обнаруживает, что его тюбик с органической пенкой для умывания с мягким пилинг-эффектом заменили на карамельно-розовую соль с клеем.

«Люблю тебя», — корябает он на неоново-зеленом стикере для заметок.

И лепит его на обложку её учебника по анатомии. А после аккуратно вырезает все главы, которые им задали прочесть на выходных, и тщательно прячет их в морозилке под полуфабрикатами.

Они все ещё не друзья.


End file.
